metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Throwing Knives
Throwing Knives are the weapons of choice for players who prefer stealth. They are silent, deal extremely high amounts of damage and are reusable. Overview In the post-apocalyptic Metro universe, ammo for your other weapons can be, at times, scarce, thus creating the need for a weapon that can be used and retrieved multiple times. One of such weapons is the throwing knife. It will kill your human opponents in a single hit from a sneak attack, and it's a silent weapon. It is not as effective against mutants as they usually come in numbers too great for just 5 knives to handle. The closer to the target the more damage you will inflict. Obtaining Throwing knives can be bought in every station that has a weapon vendor, but because of their re-usability, that should never be necessary; they can be often found lying around in or around any place where hostile humans are present. Throwing Knives can be found shortly after the Riga station and onwards. Tactics and Use One of the more useful weapons for stealth gameplay, as it has theoretically unlimited ammunition and is a one hit kill in the torso for humans, lurkers and nosalises. They become even more deadly at Ranger difficulties, killing watchers in one hit, and even being effective against librarians, although a one-hit kill is extremely unlikely. The biggest problem with throwing knives is that they're not an object-piercing weapon. Enemy soldiers, especially later in the game, wear a lot of miscellaneous and protective gear - bags, pouches, ammo clips and magazines, gas masks, helmets, shoulder and knee pads, and even the weapon they are holding - and if the knife hits any of these it will just bounce off harmlessly, alerting the enemy to your presence(though if you quickly throw another and kill the enemy you might be able to save the situation). As a rule of thumb, only a square hit in the back is a 100% guaranteed kill, and because enemies come at various angles and there might be no time or shadow to position yourself properly, you should consider sticking with the Helsing if you want to sneak your way through the levels. From the front, the neck is the only guaranteed fatal spot, as gear is unpredictably placed across their chest and many enemies wear armored gas masks (the Nazis are particularly fond of this, along with heavy armour on the rest of their body). On higher difficulties and at closer ranges where the knives are more damaging, for human enemies it is recommended to throw the knife at the less armoured backside. Related Achievements Trivia * Nazi soldiers often carry throwing knives but never use them. * Pressing the alternate fire button will perform a normal stabbing attack with the knife. * The throwing knives appear to be based off of Gil Hibben throwing knives. * The cross-hair is removed on Ranger difficulty, making the knives much harder to aim. * If Artyom stands idle long enough with it equipped, he will flip it up in the air, then spin it in his hand, and flip it up in the air again. * A funny glitch can happen using the knives. Just select the lighter. Video . de